From hell and back To me
by epicbat12345
Summary: The war has just finished. Hagrid is carrying Snapes body out of the shrieking shack. Somethings not right... Snapes alive? This is a gradual SSHG story, a story of one miss Granger, who takes a coma indused Snape into her care. When will he wake? What will he be like? Can Hermione take Snape from hell? Back to the wizarding world? Will he be accepted? Now COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1: Back from the dead

(Hi this is my first ever fanfict story so please be nice. This is a HG SS story starting from just after the war is finished. Hopefully I wont get bored and stop writing this. So as this is my first story and I do intend it to be M rated, its not going to be just smut, I like my story line with a side of smut.)

Also I am aware it does say completed, however I had it marked as incomplete and however many times I try to update that. It wont let me! THIS STORY IS NOT FINISHED YET! fyi :)*

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING JK DOES :)

without further ado... please enjoy this first chapter.

CHAPTER ONE: Back from the dead.

He's dead isn't he?" A familiar voice proclaimed. "It seems it professor..." a gruff voice replied. Footsteps still lingered around the limp body of one misunderstood Severus Snape.

"Hagrid" the voice paused, "please take him to the outskirts of the grounds, where I shall have a ponder on what to do with him. It was never Severus' style to have anything grand..."

Hagrid nodded his head gently, and waited a few seconds until he replied in a reflective way, " I guess he died a hero didn't he professor?"

"Yes. Yes, he did, I suppose... And that's headmistress now Rubius." She stated calmly.

"Oh, sorry headmistress " Hagrid grunted.

He gently picked up the bag of robes and bones that was the much feared, ex headmaster, Severus Snape.

As Hagrid began carrying snapes body out of the shrieking shack, he could hear a crack from where the new head teacher had been standing. As she apperated away causing a small but sharp gust of wind to touch the weiry half giant as he carried his colleague towards the castle.

Hagrid trudged slowly.

He was tired.

Granted, I suppose anyone would be, after what Hagrid had to endure only a few hours ago.

As he held Severus' body with his giant hands, he noticed something that caught him entirely off guard. That subsequently almost lead to him dropping the body in shock! He peered down, exspecting to see the blank expressionless face of Snape. However he was in for a big surprise, as he did not see such a thing at all... What he saw was Snape with his eyes open, staring at him!

Although on second thoughts it was weak stare, however he was alive!

"MERLINS BEARD!" Gasped Hagrid, now taking extra care to not drop him now THAT HE WAS ALIVE!

"Help me."

Snape weakly but coldly gasped...

McGonagall was pacing back and forth in the remainders of the once loved great hall. Checking on all the students, after all, they were all now her responsibility. It was indeed a mammoth task that she had ahead of her, as a great deal of the professors had injuries themselves, so not many of them were able to help. With all her pandering around the room, she did not notice the great half giant padding towards her, with a terribly shocked look plastered on his face.

" Hagrid! I told you to take the..."

"Minerva! He's alive!" He panted.

She stopped in her tracks.

"While I was on my way to the grounds, he suddenly woke like he was in deep sleep, then went still again, but I'm pretty sure he is breathing!"

"Right. Ok. Hagrid. Hospital wing. Now."

She didn't know what to do. Severus snape was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

(So... the first chapter is quite short, hopefully this will be longer! Plans are being made! lots of dialogue in this. Also please bare in mind this may not be the best as this is my first EVER story, please enjoy!)

I OWN NOTHING JK DOES :)

CHAPTER 2: Plans

"H-How is he still?..."

"Potter I'm not sure how to answer that."

"He must be stronger than we thought."

"That he is miss Granger, that he is"

There was a pause as McGonagall, Harry and Hermione stood over the still body of Snape.

They continued to stand there for a few moments in silence, when Harry suddenly spoke up.

"Look I'm going to check on Ron and his family, they are going to need comforting right now." He looked up at his teacher. "We need to do everything we can for him professor, it's the least we can do... He won this war for us, and we need to do all we can to care for him. I owe my life to that man."

"That we will potter... However it will be so difficult as Madam Pomfrey has her hands full, with a school full of injuries. I am afraid Potter, professor Snape will be in need constant and tentative care, which will be difficult to find around..."

"I will do it professor." Hermione spoke up.

Minerva gently put her hand on Hermione's. "My dear, as much as that is a kind offer, you don't really know what you are doing, only a trained healer can help him."

Hermione frowned "I know, I understand... However im not entirely untrained professor. You see while the Weasleys were planning Bill and Fleurs wedding, I was going back and forth from St Mungos getting basic healers training. As I knew what would be happening in a few months time... I just wanted to be ready, and of course I couldn't go on with Ron and Harry, knowing what we would be doing was dangerous, what if they got hurt? Also I know what they are like, I needed to be ready, so I could help them. So you see professor, I am trained, more than trained. Indeed when I finished my training at St Mungos, I spent hours reading books on advanced healing and potions. So I knew I was ready..." She looked down, "I believe I can care for this man, indeed I know it will be a full time job. I have faith in myself. I will take it upon myself to look after him for as long as his healing takes. I understand that it might have to be for a long time...But I will do this for him."

Minerva looked up Hermione, realizing in that moment, from expressing her case, that she had just grown up. From that point she was no longer a girl.

That war had changed her. She was now a young woman.

After Harry had left to see the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione had sat down with the Headmistress. Discussing in detail what her plan was.

Minerva was shocked. As miss Granger had put such planning into what she intended to do for Snape.

After performing a diagnostic spell on his body, she turned to her teacher. "Well that confirms it professor, he's in a coma, and it seems like he's in for the long haul... It very much looks as if he could be asleep for years, but he will still need care while he is in this fragile state." She hesitated for a moment. "Uh... I'm... I'm unfortunately not going to continue my schooling here professor, as much as I want to finish my NEWTS. This is more important. I've had a great deal of time to think, while we were hunting horcruxes, I enjoyed healing and the potions side of it. I have read and learnt so much. This is what I want to do."

Minerva sat there flabbergasted...

"My dear, I understand you are of age. You are 18 are you not?"

Hermione nodded. " You may leave if you wish to undertake this mammoth task. However I must ask you this question, and you must answer it, as honestly as you can... Why?... Why help this man?"

Minerva could see the concentration in the young lady's face.

"Why. Why?... B-because as much as he didn't really seem to have much liking in myself, or be it Harry or Ron... Professor he saved us. He didn't have to. But he did... The others may not like him, but I'm willing to give him a second chance, it's the least he deserves. That man deserves to live."

Minerva smiled at her, with a tear in her eye, "I can see saving him really means alot to you?"

"It does professor."

Minerva quickly looked down at the comatosed Severus, so quiet, so peacful, then turning back to Hermione, with an official tone to her voice, "Well then... In that case my dear... May I hear your plan again?"

"Certainly professor! I am sure that you are not aware, that I am now sole owner of my parents old residents. As they now live in Australia... with their new life. Even though it truly pains me so professor, I have grown to accept it. However, hopefully I wish to one day find a way to undo it and we can be a family again..." She paused, trying to remeber the task at hand. " Anyway! Back to the point. I have a whole house to my disposal. That is where he will stay permanently, while he is under my care. In my house we have a rather large basement, which my parents converted into a spare living space, complete with a fully working bathroom. I will look after him there, and when he is awake, he will have his own personal space there."

Hermione took a moment to breath, "That is my plan professor."

"I see my dear, and truly in your most detailed style, you have presented me with a plan that has great potential. However how will you sustain for both yourself and snape?"

"I have quite a bit saved in gringotts, however in the future, as Snape is not likely to go any time soon. I would require a part time job." Hermione started to frown. "Hmm yes... it seems like quite a conundrum my dear" she spoke softly looking directly into Hermione's eyes seeing flickers of desperation. "However... I wouldn't worry about that Miss Granger," She spoke with a smile. "When Hogwarts has had its time to be fixed. I will be in need for someone to look after the library, a few times a week perhaps. As you know, no one over saw that grand place, indeed times have now changed and I can think of only one person who has the right amount of respect and love towards books, who will be most suitable... So Miss Granger I think I have a solution for you... if you wish to accept it?" Offering her hand to Hermione.

"Professor McGonagall, I think you have yourself a deal." She reached over, firmly shaking her hand in agreement.

Hermione was beaming.


	3. Chapter 3: A second chance?

(This chapter is written in first person, as Mr snape himself)

I OWN NOTHING JK OWNS ALL!

CHAPTER 3: The second chance

 _It all occurred rather fast, I was confessing my last sins to potter and giving him the only information I could muster in that state._

 _My whole body was burning form the venom that was inside my vains. Once potter had taken my memories, I quickly began to descend into what I could only imagine was death._

 _But in those last moments I felt remorse for the boy, he did indeed have his mother's eyes. Yes he did also have his father's arrogance. Though in my last thoughts I began to realise he had her heart too. Yes I could see that._

 _As one last breath came away from my painful body, I was greeted by an embrace of pure black._

 _I always wandered what is was like to die..._

 _There had been many occasions in my life where I thought death was a welcoming outcome. Especially after some meetings with the dark Lord himself. The horrors. The pain. The torture. The betrayal._

 _I believe I did the right thing, not only for Dumbledore, or the Order, but for her..._

 _The dark emptiness around me swirled like smoke. I felt my body being lifted by it. It almost felt like I was in one of those contraptions muggles use to wash their garments in._

 _I was hurtling through the blackness of death. When everything went still and all I could see was still, motionless, darkness._

 _Suddenly I felt... I felt...Her_

 _'Severus... you did it.'_

' _I'm so proud of you...'_

 _'You saved my boy'_

' _You will be rewarded...'_

 _'My Sev...'_

' _You will not die today...'_

 _But I wanted to die! I didn't understand why she would not let me stay in this darkness? in a place where no pain was felt? How could this be a reward?_ _There is nothing for me there?!_

 _Going back to a world where I was lonely, only greeted by solitude._

 _I wanted to die. I was beginning to accept death. The only place I would not be lonely, because my Lily is here, with me. The only witch in that miserable world who could make me smile. Who made me feel happy. Who made me feel accepted. Who showed me love._

 _MY LILY..._

 _'Sev?'_

Y _es Lily?_

 _'I'm going to wake you up sev... but only briefly.'_

 _What?_

 _'Its so they know.'_

 _Know what? Lily? What do you mean wake me..._

 _All of a sudden I was sucked into a vaccume of pure light._

 _Breath filled my lungs for only a brief second. Suddenly I was being carried, by HAGRID!_

 _I could feel myself gasp and choke knowing that she, my Lily, would bring me back to the darkness shortly. So I said something. Something that only someone who was desperate and smothered in pain would say..._

"Help me."

 _Darkness once again._

 _Why did she do it? Am I still dead? Is this not the place? Am I in purgatory?_

 _I could hear voices in the background... All the voices sounded familiar, however they seemed to be mashed together. If only I could pick out who is saying what?_

 _Just as I thought all hope was lost one voice stood out._

"I believe I can care for this man..."

 _Was that? No... it can't be. The insufferable know-it-all Granger?_ _Why does she want to help me?_

" ...he saved us. He didn't have to. But he did... The others may not like him, but I'm willing to give him a second chance, it's the least he deserves. That man deserves to live..."

 _A second chance?_

 _Do I deserve a second chance?_


	4. Chapter 4: Care

(snape for now is in italics)

(Still says complete, I'm trying to fix that.)

JK RULES AND OWNS EVERYTHING not mine hehe

CHAPTER 4: care

Getting the coma indused Snape from Hogwarts to her house, was one of the most challenging things Hermione had ever done!

And she helped kill voldemort!

This escapade took 5 house elves to hover Snapes body towards the closest floo point.

Once they finally brought Snape safely into his new living space, Hermione began to relax a little.

Back and forth to Hogwarts she went. To make sure she had all the appropriate items for the time being, so she could start looking after Snape.

After a while when Hermione had arrived back. She was holding a slightly worn box in one arm and a medium sized tattered suitcase. Nothing of what she bought back this time was for his healing. However it was some of his possessions.

McGonagall helped Hermione decipher through his personal belongings. She realised at this point, that Snape didn't really agree with materialistic items. However she did indeed notice that there were some things that were important to him.

Books.

This made Hermione quite pleased inside. It made sense to her after all. Even Though he wasn't the nicest professor, she knew right from the start that he was a clever man, and Hermione Granger respected that and knew to never doubt his intellect and knowledge.

Some time had past, and Hermione was now sitting on a stool next to his new bed. Watching him, observing his chest slowly rise up and down in a hypnotic rhythm.

He looked so vunrable like this, she thought to herself... This did not look the Severus Snape she knew.

"So... just before my last run back home, Madam Pomfrey gave me some last minute advice. She said it was good to talk to you... Not that I have any idea if you can even hear what I say, but it is nice to think you can. I have faith in you professor. I will get you better."

 _Lily?_

 _"Yes?"_

 _What's happening to me?_

 _"Right now Sev, your sleeping"_

 _Sleeping? When can I wake up?_

 _"When you are strong enough Sev, you are in good hands. You must trust her."_

 _Trust the insufferable know-it-all Granger?_

 _"Yes."_

 _Why me?_

 _"Sev, you deserve a second chance,_ _another chance of happiness, another chance for..."_

 _What?_

 _"Love Severus, another chance for love."_

 _Why can I still hear her?_ _Can she hear me?_

 _"Unfortunately Sev, she can't hear you, but YOU can hear her."_

Hermione sighed, head tilted to the side, still looking at her patient.

"So... This is my plan Sna..Severus... I was thinking as I am no longer your student, nor you my teacher. I'm going to call you by your given name... so it seems less awkward."

 _Hmm we shall see about that Granger._

"...For the next few months I need to know you are stable. So every few hours will give you a potion that is full of nutrients and pain relief that should hopefully help you build strength for when you wake."

 _Hmmm you have thoroughly thought this out haven't you?_

"Severus, if you can hear me... I'm glad you're alive."

Before Snape could even reply in his mind, Hermione gently touched his hand and started stroking it, she smiled at him.

Even though Snape couldn't see her, he felt her. He felt her warmth, and her wanting to help him.

After that he felt a warm tingling in the pit of his stomach.

He felt his mind smile.

 _Oh you fool._


	5. Chapter 5: True colours

(Moving things along now... ;) hehe)

(sorry the incomplete complete issue is still happening, all i can do is appologise. So! this chapter is slightly longer as _stuff_ is begining to happen now. I am not sure how long this story will be, however i hope you like it, and please put reveiws, they are apprichiated, however not about the complete / incomplete issue. Thank you much love... enjoy!!)

CHAPTER 5: True colours

Christmas.

The room that Severus was kept in remained quite warm during the winter season.

Severus was still in a coma, although the care that Hermione was constantly giving him was slowly helping.

She could see a splash of colour returning to his pale cheeks. From all the blood Snape had lost in that final attack. He lost a great deal of weight, and became rather skinny. However now he was gaining a substantial amount of weight as he was growing stronger.

On Christmas morning the lights were dim and there was a crackling fire in the corner creating a warm glow around the room.

Hermione gently trotted down the stairs towards him, and in quiet but cheery voice she said,

"Good morning professor."

 _Good morning miss Granger_.

"Do you know what day it is today?"

 _Yes of course I know what day it is!_

"Its Christmas..."

She sat there. Still. Her eyes fixed on the fire in deep thought.

All of a sudden she snapped out of it and turned to the unmoveing Snape.

"...And as it Christmas, I, I, bought you a gift."

 _Me? A gift?_

"I know, why get you a gift if you can't accept it?... It's a book of sonnets by Shakespeare. I wasn't sure if you would like it..."

 _I love Shakespeare._

" But I was thinking I could read some to you. Also Severus I do have some of your own books, I could read them to you too..."

"Merry Christmas Severus"

 _Merry Christmas Hermione._

It had been over 20 years since Severus Snape had recived a Christmas present.

He was very glad that she couldn't see his mind, for he, in his mind had started to blush.

 _No one has shown me kindness like that._

Later on that evening.

Hermione was sat in Seveus's room eating her Christmas dinner. When all of sudden Ron Weasley appeared in the corner of the room.

"RONALD! what are you doing here? You gave me such a fright!"

"Well... Mione we were waiting for you, for Christmas dinner..."

"Ron, I had no idea your family invited me! You haven't spoke to me for months!"

"Well yeah... I was giving you time. I see now that you just want to stay with that greasy git all the time!"

Hermione could feel the anger rising in her body. " Ron I didn't have a choice! He needs me..."

"HE DOESN'T NEED YOU HERMIONE!" Ron yelled, his face filled with anger, making his face seem like the same colour as his hair.

"HE DOESN'T DO ANYTHING! HE'S AS GOOD AS DEAD, LIKE A LETTUCE! why are you trying to abandon your friends Mione?"

Hermione stood there, absolutely gobsmacked, trying to think why Ronald was being so selfish.

"Get out." She mumbled

"I said get out! And never come back."

Hermione screamed at him, with all the power she could muster.

All Ron did was give her a nasty glare, the apperated away.

Hermione stood in the middle of the basement, in silence, feeling the anger bubble through her blood.

"I don't understand..." she started to cry. "I haven't done anything wrong! Why can't I do something good for once, on my own?"

She quickly made her way to Severus' body, and began holding his hand.

"You are a good man at heart, and I want people to know that. You will wake up. I know you will. And when you do... I will be there 100% of the way." She went quiet.

" I know this is quite weird to say... but honestly professor? I care about you, and I want you back."

 _Why do you say such kind words to me? I am an old man who has had a tough life. Yet I do not deserve theese words of care and comfort you show me. For some reason you are doing something_ _to me Granger, and it's making me see you in a different light. You are making me want to care for you._ _Right now seeing your supposed friends turn their backs on you, on a day like this? It upsets me... As I have also worked out from this situation, that this WAS your parents abode, which makes me think. Was this_ _your_ _first Christmas alone?_ _And you choose to stay with me?_ _I know I cant, but all I want to do right now is hold you..._ _and thank you... for caring..._ _Thank you Hermione._

 _It's strange Granger, but I'm afraid I'm starting to have feelings for you._

The next few days Hermione didn't really speak to Snape, not that she abandoned her duties to him. She still cared for him.

On new years eve something changed. Although Snape was still asleep, he still had a sense of time in his mind. It was evening for sure, and could hear Hermione trotting around upstairs, next thing he heard, she was now coming down the stairs.

Hermione was holding a relatively small telly that she gently put on a small table which was by the foot of Snapes bed.

"I thought I would be nice to watch the count down together

She sat there in silence as the t.v whittered away.

Suddenly the count down started.

10... 9... Snape could feel Hermione gently touch his hand...8...7...6... then gently his cheek...5...4... she was moving closer to his face...3...he could feel her breathing...2... was she crying? He could feel little droplets landing on his cheeks...1... Her lips touched his, in the most sweetest and gentle kiss he had ever recived. Even though he was alseep he could feel her soft lips touching his, it made him feel warm inside.

Hermione slowly moved away and sweetly said "Happy New year Severus." And proceeded to leave the room.

Oh how Severus wanted to kiss her back.

She was halfway up the stairs and she looked at him. Just as she was about to finish climbing the stairs, she saw something that almost took her breath away.

His hand had moved...


	6. Chapter 6: Awake

(Hi, before we get started, I just want to let you guys know a few things...Firstly thank you to everyone who has taken their time to read this story! I didnt realise people would actually enjoy it! Secondly sorry for the little delay... I got a tad distracted, however to make up for that, i bring you a juicy chapter to feast your mind with. Thirdly I just wanted to say that I am aware some of the other chapters are not 100% mistake free, and probably when I am finished I shall go through it all and sort them out, I do check as I go along... however some do slip through. LASTLY!!! (sorry for this waffle) THANK YOU to everyone putting nice reveiws! As this is my first fict all the comments I get are greatly appreciated. Oh and thanks to everyone who has favourited and followed. (p.s thanks to all my mates who read this too ;) haha)

So without further a do do...

JK OWNS ALL H.P

Lets begin...

CHAPTER 6: awake

The months seem to fly by. Hermione was getting used to the routine she had created with him. The progress she was making with Snape was infact remarkable. Since the moment Snapes hand moved, Hermione felt even more motivated to continue her care for him.

Everyday she committed herself into more one sided convosations with him. In the evenings she would sit next to him and read for him, for what would seem like hours, depending on how interested Hermione was on that book. Even though she didn't know it, Severus very much enjoyed the evenings.

In September, the following year, marked over a full year of Snape in Hermione's care. She had just started her part time job in Hogwarts as the new librarian. She LOVED that job, she sat reading books most of the day, when she wasn't reorganising or stacking them. Everyone left her alone, it was Hermione and her library, and it bought her joy. She couldn't believe she was getting paid for practically reading all day.

Whenever she was at the library, doing her duties, her mind couldn't help but constantly think about him, and how much she would actually miss him during the day.

"I've got to stop this." She thought out loud. "How can I have feelings for him? He's asleep! I didn't even like him when he was my teacher, he was so mean to me. No matter how hard I tried in his classes. What has changed now? Why do I feel like this? He won't even feel the same way... what if I scare him away?" Hermione started to get emotional. She quickly looked down at her watch. Time to go home. She walked calmly towards her little office, that Minerva had kindly put a fire place in so she could floo back and forth to her house.

When she arrived back in her house, she stood in the middle of a hall way, and just cried. After a good five minutes, she composed herself and went to check on Snape.

She looked at him... and sighed.

"You know... I'm starting to think that you can't hear me. Though I wish you could, I wish you would wake up Severus."

She started to cry.

 _"Sev?"_

 _Yes Lily?_

 _"It's almost time..."_

 _Really?_

 _"Yes. It's been over a year, she is waiting for your return."_

 _I know, but I'm scared. Scared to enter a world that hated me, a world_ _where I will be alone again. I don't know if I can cope with that Lily._

 _"Listen to me when I say this Sev. The world that you remembered has changed. You will never be lonely in this new life."_

 _What do you mean?_

 _"Time to wake up Sev"_

 _Wait! Lily! I don't think that I am..._

The darkness that Severus had become accustomed to was leaving. He felt life filling his body and new breath in his lungs. Snape could feel his own spirit enter back into, what was, his comatosed body.

 _I'm waking up._

After Hermione had vented out her feelings. She could hear him mumbling. Well thats a first, she thought to herself with excitement and anticipation growing. However Hermione felt her feet sink into the wooden floor, she wanted to be by his side, but adrenalin was pulsing through her like a second heart beat. She had to physically rip herself from that position, she rushed to Severus side. She gently held his hand.

His eyes started to flutter. The hand she was holding started to twitch. Raspy sounds gurgled in the back of his throat.

"I, I, I'm not ready Lily..." his voice was low and croaky.

"Professor...Sev...erm...Snape? It's ok, I'm here..." she said trying soothe his mind.

He went still. His body started to relax. His eyes opened.

Trying to sit up, in this unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room, he turned to look at Hermione. She had changed, her hair was now tamed, and she seemed a great deal older, compared to the last time he saw her. A great deal had changed in over a year. However, as he stared into her eyes he could still see innocents reflecting in her pupils, with a mixture of (ironically) maturity, and a deep sense of warmth, which made him want to stare for longer. _She has grown to become quite a beautiful... Oh come on Severus! Pull yourself together man! Say something!_ He was racking his brains trying to think of something to say. He looked around the room at this point, as he realised he was looking into Hermione's eyes for too long, and didn't want to scare her.

 _What do I say? Why did you save me? Let me go? You should of just let me die? You stupid girl? No... I couldn't say that, not after all she has done for me._ _You look beautiful? No I can't say_ _that... well not yet anyway. I need to say something, something that will let her know that I was listening all thisTime..._

He bought his gaze back to Hermione. She was looking at him tenderly. Snape started to open his mouth... "I, I..." He was starting to panic. _SAY SOMETHING YOU FOOL!_

So he did. The first sentence that came to his head...

"How did you know that I liked Shakespeare?"

Hermione sat there...STUNNED.


	7. Chapter 7: A new life, again

(Thank you to everyone who is enjoying the story so far! I feel a great deal of joy when I write, however I have so many ideas in my head i get stuck on ehat to write, please stick with it! As the storyline is coming along nicely, im noticing the chapters ate getting lounger, and will take me longer to write. much love to you all.)

JK OWNS H.P :)

CHAPTER 7: A new life, again

After the awkward encounter with Hermione, she felt rather embarrassed, her cheeks swelled with blush when he stared at her for a long while. She was quite confused to begin with. As she thought he might of been angry with her and release the full wrath of Severus Snape in professor / death-eater mode, the version of him that she was far too familiar with. It was a bit of shock to the system when he wasn't.

She was taken back even more when he mentioned Shakespeare.

How did he know? Could he hear her after All?

When he said that sentence she didn't know how to respond, all words had left her, for the first time in her life, she sat there speechless. Hermione decided to not say anything at all, for the time being. She gently nodded her head, smiled and stood up. Severus kept looking at her intently, with a softness in his, once feared, eyes. She then softly responded with "We will talk properly tomorow... prof..."

He stopped her, raising a hand. It looked like he was trying his best to smile. His voice was husky, but with hints of the velvety tone she was so accustomed to. "Hermione... please... I have been in your care for what seemed like a long time. Call me Severus, I don't understand why you demote me back to professor when you have been calling me Severus since my first day here. I assume it's because im awake. Is it not?"

"Well... yes...Severus, it is all rather odd for me too. Being so used to your coma indused self, I felt like I could call you that with ease. However now..." she paused. "...It's just something I have to get used to. Anyway I'm going to leave you for this evening, to regain your thoughts. I wouldn't advise that you start moving yet... However I shall explain all, in as much detail as you wish, tomorrow afternoon, when I come back from Hogwarts." Snapes eyebrow lifted in confusion, Hermione chuckled. "All will be explained tomorrow. Now rest!"

He huffed "Yes Gryfinndor... whatever you say." A slight smirk emerged on his lips. When he did that she felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach.

Trying to forget that, Hermione spun on her heal and proceeded to exit his room, yes that's what she called it, the basement, Severus' room.

Severus sighed.. _. She was right his thoughts were everywhere. How long will I be here? Will Hermione leave me? When I'm better where will I go? I dont have anywhere to go!_ _Does she think the same way about me, as I do her?_

Too many thoughts. So he pushed the questions to one side and locked them in a chest in his mind. He moved down the bed. Put his head on the pillow, and closed his eyes.

Severus slept rather well that night, considering that he had been asleep for over a year.

That morning when Severus woke up the room had changed!

Before Hermione went to Hogwarts she wanted to make sure that Severus was in as much comfort as possible. She transfigured the room into a flat, including a work bench with cauldrons, and two rather big book shelves, probably filled with his own books. He looked upon the room and noticed a plethora of items on his bedside table. This also included a letter, a letter he quickly opened.

 _Good Morning Severus,_ _I hope you slept Well? As you have probably noticed, with you well observant eye, that some things have indeed changed. This is mainly so you feel comfortable In this_ _environment, but there are more reasons which shall all be discussed when I return from Hogwarts._ _As you can see, I have left you some breakfast which I have charmed to keep warm for you (which I expect you to eat). Please refrain from moving if you can. Also I have_ _chosen you some books to read if you need something to do, and this also includes your Christmas present, that you mentioned yesterday._ _Lastly, you might have noticed that there is a wooden box on your bedside table. This is a gift for you, I wanted to give you something for when you woke up, that might make you smile. I was going to give it to you in person, howhowever you looked incredibly peaceful and i didnt want to disturb you._ _Oh I do hope you like it... Minerva was telling me how much you enjoyed muggle chess, I had it made for you, Red oak and Ebony (the same wood as your wand I belive?), maybe we could play at some point? I like to think that I'm good at chess._ _I hope you have a pleasant day full of rest, and Severus I'm very happy you are back._ _Hermione x_

Severus was struck with awe, he was questioning why Hermione was showing such kindness that he didn't think he deserved. He was begining to flush.

Oh she really does have some explaining to do.

He thought with a wide grin on his face.


	8. Chapter 8: The chat

(sorry for the delay, I know I am usually quite prolific, but here is one of the longest chapter's I have written. Enjoy. I love the comments of people enjoying this story. Wasn't expecting for this story to be this long haha, I guess its needed haha.)

JK OWNS HP, I OWN NOTHING!!!

Enjoy :)

CHAPTER 8: The chat

Hermione woke up extremely early that morning, she had many things to do. However Hermione Granger had a plan, she ALWAYS had a plan. This was a day she had been waiting for, for a long time. She knew Snape had nowhere to go, Minerva had mentioned Spinners End, his old address, but told her that he had no intentions of going back there. As that was the case, Hermione had a great deal of time to think about it, and took it upon herself to convert the basement bedroom into a self sustaining flat for him. She even intended to put a floo point there, however she didn't want to get ahead of herself yet. He might abhore the idea.

She started work at 9.30 am every Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Hermione was glad it was Friday today, as she had the whole weekend to help Severus get used to his surroundings. Wow I say his name with quite ease now, she thought.

6am, Hermione was up and quickly downstairs to make Severus' breakfast, he would probably be glad to have solid food. As for the past year she had been giving him potions with all the correct minerals and vital ingredients to keep him going.

6.30am, she was now down with Severus, casting a silencing charm so he couldn't hear what she was doing. It took a while, during her work at the library she read quite a few books on advanced transfiguration. Hermione had always been at the top of her class for that lesson.

The first thing she changed was the size of the room, she made it bigger, of course. This was so she could add a small working kitchen in the corner, a desk and chair next to the two large book cases she placed. She had collected all of Severus's books and placed them in there, and also added some of her own, for good measure. She made space for the floo point however left it there.

The hardest part was indeed a wardrobe and the new work bench. She wanted him to feel at home here.

8.00am, It had taken Hermione a while, however she was just putting the last few touches to his new room, which included changing the colours of his walls. She turned the wall, which contained the kitchen, into a traditional brick wall. And the rest? Well she had to put some Slytherin flair into her decor, so the rest of the walls she left a dark green, however Hermione felt a little bit more confident and made the book shelves into a deep burgundy wood.

Hermione stood there beaming at her work, when she looked at her watch... Shit!

It was now 8.30 am, she still had other things to do! She quickly summoned his breakfast and placed it carefully on his bedside table, including a few books, and his 'I'm glad your awake present'. Which took Hermione a long time to choose, she knew early on she would get him a chess set, Minerva said he enjoyed chess however didn't have a chess set of his own. That was going to change.

Hermione gently placed the Red oak box amongst other things.

Including a letter. She looked at him one more time, before apperating to her fire place upstairs.

8.45 am, outside the headmistress' office. Hermione was positively flustered from all the running around, she had done so much and it wasn't even 9 am yet!

She softly spoke to the Gargoule, "Lemon sherbert." She whispered. Honestly she was glad Minerva changed the password back to that.

Hermione quickly bounded up the stairs, quickly knocking on the door.

"Enter" Minerva called.

Her face changed when she saw that it was her ex star pupil Hermione Granger.

"I have news Minerva! I know I don't usually visit in the mornings, and I am aware you have just got back from breakfast, so I assume you are quite busy right now..."

Minerva stopped her.

"My dear, please sit down. You look like you are about to burst!" She chuckled cheerfully.

"Now my dear, before I ask why you are here, however I have an idea..." She winked.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Oh yes please Minerva."

Hermione glanced at her watch, 9am, she needed to fill Minerva in with the news. Hermione started to grin as she spoke. "Well Minerva, I am ever so happy to inform you that at 6pm yesterday... Severus Snape woke up. I am aware that I am supposed to be working today, however I would like to get Snape settled in, in his new surroundings. So I was wondering if I could leave at 1pm?"

Minerva looked at Hermione, seeing the positivity burn in her eyes.

"Well... That is good news! I will have to schedule a meeting with him at some point if that's Ok? Also regarding you leaving early, you are more than welcome!"

"Oh thank you Minerva! However regarding the visits, it is not up to me really, although it's my house, that space is as much his own now. Also, I have given this some thought, and have completely transfigured his room into a flat for him, so he can live independently. However I shall be discussing and filling Severus in on everything when I get back."

"Do you think he will agree?"

"There is only one way to find out."

And with that Hermione thanked McGonagall and left to get on with her day.

Although she was allowed to leave early, the day dragged. All she could think about was Severus. Would he still accept her help? Will he be angry with her? She just didn't know! 1pm couldn't come any sooner.

After his breakfast, Severus had a look at the books. He also took a great deal longer looking at the book of sonnets...

 _Hermione read theese to me every night, and I loved it... I really don't know what's wrong with me, as soon as someone decides to show kindness to me. My heart seems to latch on to them. Maybe I have been alone for too long? However this is all too confusing! I was NEVER like this! What has changed?_

 _I had died._ _Then I was saved._ _And Hermione..._ _Hermione took care of me. When no one else could! For such a long time she has dedicated herself to me, will she continue? The question is do I want her to? Yes. Yes I do._ _The old me had died at the shrieking shack, the miserable, pain filled,_ _waste of a life. But now? Even just being awake now? I feel new, reborn again! Prehaps a chance for a new life... Maybe a chance for... No Severus, don't say it... For love?... With... With... Please don't say her name...Hermione. I know I cant be crazy! She must feel something too? For heaven's sake! She. Kissed. You._

Severus closed his eyes, remembering back to new years eve, when Hermione Granger kissed him. HIM. Severus Snape.

Severus sighed. After his mind had calmed down, he started to look at the changes that he had noticed.

 _Last night, I was in a characterless room with no personality. Now? Well... I had never really properly looked around the room, until now, and honestly? It feels like home..._ _She is making my fondness for her grow._

Hermione looked at her watch for the billionth time today, although she was pleasantly surprised that it was time to go. Time for... THE chat.

Hermione got back, and quickly made herself and Snape some sandwiches and proceeded down to Severus.

He was sleeping. _Should I wake Him?_ She helped herself to a stool, a sandwich, a book, and waited for him to wake. She didnt wait long until she noticed his eyes had fluttered open and was looking at her.

"Hello."

"Sorry... I just fell asleep.."

"No, no it's ok Severus" Hermione looked at him warmly.

"Right, where do I begin?"

"Miss Granger I thought you had more brains girl. At the beginning prehaps?"

Hermione exhaled, ready for the big make or break explanation.

"Well... You died. At least we thought you did! Somehow you were clinging on for dear life, and, well, I took your life into my own hands, and... to, to look after you. You see I did some basic healer training just before the war, never expecting I would be nursing you back to health. You were in a coma for over a year Severus. I had always waited for this day, so I could explain..." She started to tear up. Severus grabbed her hand, for the first time. He instantly felt sparks when their skin had connected. "Hermione, I understand, I think... It's as much of a big deal for as it is for me."

She smiled at him, wondering what happened to him while he was asleep, because something had changed. For the better, she thought.

Hermione paused. "You probably don't know where you are do You? Well it's my parents house, MY house now... This _was_ the room where I looked after you, for so long..."

"Was?" Looking up at her, with a new innocents she had not seen in his eyes before.

"Yes...This was your _room_ , it's not any more." She took a deep breath, it's now or never. "This is now your new home... Appartment...Living space. It had taken me a long time to decide, although it's not my decision to make. I know you have nowhere to go, I know Hogwarts would cause you pain if you went there again," Her voice went small. "...I also know that there are no pleasant memories for you in Spinners End. I didn't want to see you on your own, with nowhere to go. So I made this into your own living space. Consider me as an upstairs neighbour. You can do what you want with this space. You can choose to keep yourself completely solitary if you wish.

However for the next few months I will be helping your body recover. You were asleep for over a year and your body will take time to heal. There may still be pain. I will be here for you, EVERY step of the way."

There she said it. It's all out in the open now.

Severus sat there in awe.

"Her, Hermione. I don't know what to say?" He looked away briefly, trying to conceal the fact that he was crying, his voice was unsteady and shakey, he was trying to conceal his emotion. "No one has shown me such kindness. You firstly have saved my life, now you are giving me a place to live? Why do I deserve this? You hate me, I was the cruel professor Snape who was friends with no one. I was not a good man."

"Severus? Look at me?"

He turned his head back, eyes puffy and full with pain. Hermione wanted to hug him and hold him, she that.

"WAS, Severus. Was. I can see now, even from the short time I have seen you, you are no longer that man. Right now I see man who is deserving of the second chance he got. A kind human being, a man who I do not hate. I know of the sacrifices you made." She moved closer, she wanted to make him believe that he did deserve, everything... Including her growing feelings for him.

Hermione wrapped her arms around him to make him feel her emotion.

"Severus, I am here for you. I will always be here for you."

Severus sat there feeling the contact with his ex student, he didn't hate it, infact he loved it. Feeling her emotion wash over him like holy water, he was bathing in her. He nuzzled into her, feeling like a vulnerable little boy, he was crying. He needed her.

Snape drew back slowly and looked deep into her beautiful eyes, "Did you really mean everything you said?"

Hermione responded bringing him close again, her lips in his soft hair. "yes of course I do Severus."

She did, she really did, and Severus wanted to burst with emotion.

"Then I accept your offer Hermione."

He continued to cling on to his hope. Hermione... Severus's Hope.

His second chance.


	9. Chapter 9: Nightmares

(ok so let me just say that this chapter is the first one where things heat up a bit, some readers may finds bits in this disturbing. Thats why its M! btw almost 50 follows for this story! thank you so much for the love!)

ok lets et going on the juicy train!

JK OWNS ALL H.P

CHAPTER 9: nightmares

After the 'chat' had finished, Hermione left Severus to sleep.

He didn't sleep as well as he did the first night.

Every night for past 3 weeks Severus had the the same dream. The dream that filled him with pain and tears. However every night when he awoke, screaming, Hermione was there by his side holding his hand. After that she would read to him until he fell asleep. Once that had happend, Hermione would go back to bed herself.

She hated the fact that Severus's mind was still haunted by night terrors. She would watch him writhe about in the bed, soaked in a mixture of his own tears and sweat. Her heart ached for him, everytime, knowing that what he was reliving in his mind must be truly disturbing. He was a strong man, and she knew that in her heart. However seeing him like that made her upset, she knew she had to comfort him. She always ended up holding his hand and whispering "Ssh, Severus, it's ok, I'm here, I'm here." And usually after a few minutes he would calm down. Then she would read to him until her eyes couldn't keep open any more.

The dream he had was the same. A dark room. The dark Lord himself standing in the corner, his mouth turned up into a sadistic smile. "Oh Severus's, you betrayed me... You must pay." Pointing his finger at the floor to see himself curled up on the floor covered in blood. "CRUSIO" He called out. He looked to see himself fitting on the floor, looking like a fish out of water gasping for air and foaming at the mouth. Then it would all go black. Always the last thing he would see before he woke up screaming, was the snakes mouth devouring his blooded body.

But when he would wake up from the pain, it would instantly wash away like a flood of Phoenix tears, because he could feel the warmth of Hermione holding his hand. He would instantly calm down.

One night something changed.

His nightmare changed. He couldn't see. It felt like twenty cold slimy hands were holding him down. He couldn't breathe, they were all pushing down on him. He thought his body would collapse and break from the pressure being applied. His ears filled with a blood curdling scream. A scream he did not want to recognise. Hermione. He could hear her desperately plead for him, pain and hurt oosed from her mouth when she screamed.

Suddenly she went silent...

But he felt like that wasn't the end of the dream, something was going to happen, something not pleasant ... When all of a sudden he heard an unhealthy CRACK... A limp body fell next to him and all of a sudden he was covered in wet liquid. Blood.

It was the middle of the night, Hermione was tossing and turning. Her eyes opened. She sat up. She didnt even bother to check her watch, she knew it wasn't time to get up yet. Hermione sat there in silence. Usually at this time of night she could hear Severus scream in his sleep.

This time? Nothing.

Something did not feel right to Hermione. She swiftly got out of bed and apperated down to Severus. She saw him in his bed face up, covered in tears. His breathing was frantic, his hands were gripping the sides of the bed. However his legs were thrashing about. Suddenly he was crying out her name, pain and desperation filled his voice.

"Severus, I'm here." He would not listen. She moved to the side of his bed. His face started to turn blue, he was holding his breath. Hermione panicked.

She NEEDED to wake him up.

"SEVERUS!"

Nothing...

"SEVERUS... please!"

Hermione started to cry, he wasn't waking up. She thought she had lost him for good this time. A little silence passed.

She then had an idea.

"Aquamenti" she muttered. A little spurt of water hit Severus in the face.

He went still...

"Hermione?" Severus's voice was small.

Hermione embraced him, she climbed on to his bed to make sure she could hold him. His arms wrapped around her never wanting to let go. He slowly drew back, His eyes filled with tears. "I, I... I thought I lost You"

"No, I'm here don't worry"

He looked into her eyes, he started to cry. He knew at that moment how much she meant to him. They drew closer, he nuzzled his head into her shoulder. He could feel her gently kiss the top of his head.

He turned his head to look at her. They both felt something in that moment.

And Severus went for it.

He passionately started to kiss Hermiones neck. It felt wonderful to her, although she could still feel his tears mixed with his kisses. "Please stay with me?" He sobbed inbetween kisses, "please?" He continued "please stay with me, Hermione."

Hermione was filled with so much emotion at this point, he really did feel something for her.

She pulled away. Staring into his teared eyes, she realised at this point she was crying too.

She looked directly in his eyes and her face moved closer.

"Yes. I will stay Severus." She mumbled as her lips met his. A rush of emotion spilled over the two of them, as they passionately kissed with their arms wrapped around each other. Both of them never wanting to leave this moment, although they both knew they had to at some point. Severus slowed down the kiss to a stop and once again nuzzled into her, breathing her in. She smelt like books and tea, how he loved that smell.

Severus wanted to say something, he wanted to confess his feelings to her, however he was scared, but he just had to do it.

"Hermione?" He whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

Hermione paused, and gently laughed.

"That's funny... Because I think I am too.."


	10. Chapter 10: Feelings

(Ok folks... here is the chapter you have been waiting for.)

(readers discretion advised, please remeber this fict is M.)

(btw please leave more reviews, very appreciated. Maybe say what you would like to happen next? might take your ideas into consideration.)

(also, im not sure how long this story has left... could be 2 chapters, could be more.)

enjoy x

JK OWNS ALL

CHAPTER 10: Feelings

The following morning Severus Snape woke up with a smile on his face.

She does something to me.

I'm waking up smiling, I've never done that in my life. However I wonder if she regrets staying with me last night? Why would she fall for a wizard like me? I'm twenty years her senior.

While Severus's thoughts were ticking in his head like a clock, Hermione started to stir. Her eyes lifted, and then she realised what had happened that night. However she had no regrets, she was glad he felt the same way.

She stared at his face, what an intricate man laid before her. She could see lines of pain that had etched his face, for what seemed like years of pain filled the lines. Though dispite all of that, she loved his face, infact she loved everything about him, she couldn't belive that he said that word to her last night, and she replied back?

She continued looking at his peaceful face.

However, Her staring did not go unnoticed.

"Carry on staring like that and you will burn holes into my face."

She was taken back at his comment, bringing her back to reality. "Oh? Sorry... Good Morning, How are you feeling?"

Snapes eyes flew open, "Blessed, because I have the most kindest, loving witch in my bed."

Hermione went red, but she smiled. "Oh stop teasing..." she sat up.

"No, please stay here, don't get up yet." Moving closer to her body, Hermione sighed, but complied and lay beside him once again. Snape bought her body into an embrace, and playfully rolled on top of her, despite the fact that it still hurt to move that fast.

They both stared intently at one another.

Hermione was the one to break the silence. "Severus? Did you really mean what you said last night? Or was it just in the heat of the moment?"

His face looked unfathomable at that point, although his face looked like a confused puppy to Hermione.

"You know me Granger, I am not a person to joke..." he growled in a low tone, which she thought was sexy.

She closed the gap inbetween them, and kissed him, their arms once again intertwined.

Severus could feel Hermione push her hand through his hair. Something that he was quite proud of himself, and hardly EVER let anyone touch it. However Hermione? Well... how could he deny her of that privilege?

He had already layed out his emotions and feelings on a platter for her. He knew there would be a breaking point somewhere. Even though she was aware of it now, he felt he began to become fond of her long before he even woke up. Now that he had? Although he had been awake for three weeks now, Severus felt like their 'relationship' between them had grown... From the loving touches, to the warm looks throughout the day, even when she came down to comfort him when his dreams unsettled his mind.

For Severus, today was a milestone, and opportunity to take this forward.

Hermione was asorbed by the love that Severus was offering her, and she was basking in it. She too felt that what was happening between herself and Severus had indeed started while he was asleep. While he had been awake he told her that he heard everything she said to him. Which made Hermione happy. She had unconsciously made the decision in her mind that she had fallen in love with him, and hearing him confirm it meant alot to her.

So does that mean that we are official now?

The kissing grew deeper and could feel herself becoming rather flustered, she could also feel that Severus was enjoying himself too.

Severus was still on top of her, and the more he kissed her, the more he could feel himself become rather aroused.

The arousel that Severus was showing was rubbing against Hermione's thigh, turning her on too. She grinded against it, rubbing herself on him both enjoying the pleasure it gave them.

Severus had to stop, he knew if he carried on two outcomes could possible happen, he would either end up making a rather sticky mess in his underwear like a randy teen, or taking things even further. However he didn't want to rush things for her, she might not be ready yet. Plus it had been 20 years since he had been intimate with a woman, and he was worried he would no last long.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked breathlessly. Snape looked at her, with a tenderness in his eyes. "Is this what you want?" He mumbled. "We don't have to do this."

Hermione felt a pang of sadness when he suggested to stop, she really didn't want him to.

She kissed him again, "Hey, let's just see what happens, dont stop" she said between kisses.

She carried on grinding with him as it felt good to her. To be honest it felt good for Severus too, too good, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on for long.

I guess she chose randy teen option.

Hermione could feel the pleasure in herself grow, but she could feel from the way snape was groaning into her mouth, and his hip movement's, that his pleasure was building too!

"Severusss" she hissed at him with pleasure, she tried to make her sentence before it was too late for both of them. "Let's not end like this, I'm ready" it almost seemed like she screamed it at him.

Severus was more than happy to comply to her wish, they were both reaching the edge anyway.

He quickly pulled down his underwear letting himself free. Hermione did the same, with her knickers quickly off she threw them on the floor. "I hope you will pick them up later..." he moaned in his silky deep voice. Hermione giggled, before feeling Snape get himself into position.

He looked at her, his face was full of passion and lust, before he asked one more time.

"Hermione... Are. You. Sure?"

"Yes."

A pause.

Then suddenly Hermione felt the most amazing rush come over her body as Severus became one with her. Hermione had been intimate once before, however nothing compared to what she was feeling in that moment with Severus. They were now one, and it felt perfect to the both of them, they were the right fit for each other, and their souls collided washing them both with pure ecstasy.

They rolled over.

Hermione and Snape never took their eyes off each other, as they could both feel the warmth and the joy reflect off each other.

As they reached a rhythm that both suited them, she could feel Snapes breath become more shallow and faster. Which made her body react the same way, building and building until she knew any second she would fall off the edge into Oblivion.

Snapes pace went quicker, the feeling of being inside of Hermione was something indescribable. She began to tense up and close around him tighter, she was near the edge. Snape got used this feeling and just as he felt her get tighter, he felt himself go ridged and just let go, feeling himself release his pleasure inside of her.

Hermione was at the edge! And just as she felt Severus release she followed suit, bringing herself to feel the most exquisite pleasure and ecstasy absorb her body.

Hermione fell next to Severus, both panting from pleasurable delight.

A few minutes passed basking in the afterglow, Severus sighed, "What is this?"

Hermione layed there thinking, "Honestly Severus? I don't know... what do you want this to be?"

Severus froze, how do I respond? I know what I want, and that's her. What do I call this, courting? No that's too old fashioned...

"Hermione?"

"Yes Severus?"

"I don't know how to say this..."

Hermione layed there confused, what is he going to say?

Severus looked at Hermione in the eyes, feeling very out of his depth.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione snorted, "Girlfriend?"

"You know...Partner... Hermione, I'm sorry... I'm not good at this."

She looked back at him seeing him all out of his depth.

"Severus, you are very adorable when uncomfortable..." She hugged him tenderly seeing his face blush.

"And yes... I will be your 'girlfriend'..." She whispered amusingly.

Severus breathed in, saying his thoughts aloud.

"You are so perfect Hermione..."

They were still in the bed when all of a sudden Hermione's belly made a rather large rumble.

"Breakfast?"

"Breakfast." Hermione smiled.


	11. Chapter 11: Ron

(DRAMA!!!)

JK OWNS ALL H.P!

CHAPTER 11: Ron

The months fly by for Hermione and Snape. December 25th was looming.

Since their first night together, things were only improving for the couple.

Hermione was now the librarian at Hogwarts 5 times a week. Starting at 9.30 and finishing at 6.

She still loved it, she loved being alone with her books everyday! Hermione Granger could of had any job she wanted... She had the brains... The world was her oyster. However she didn't need that, she didn't want that, she had the two most important things in her life. Books. And Snape.

When Severus was able to move properly on his own, Hermione was able to have a bit more freedom, however she did spend most of that time with the wizard she was absolutely besotted with.

Although Hermione did make time to see the other two thirds of the golden trio.

It was nice to see Harry, she hadn't seen him since she decided to take snape in. He was over the moon to see her, although he was rather taken back when she told him about herself and Snape, however after a few minutes he said he was happy for her. To be honest it wasn't the worse reaction she had had.

That award went to Ronald Weasley...

Hermione was reluctant to speak to Ronald after the stint he pulled last Christmas. However, she always believed in second chances, after all they did go through a great deal together. Especially herself and Ron, they became particularly close during the build up to the final battle. But that all changed, and Hermione believed it happend for a reason.

Hermione was working up the courage to speak to him at the burrow. However it did not plan out that way. Hermione was in Diagon Alley when the confrontation began. She had just come out of Flourish and Bots with Severus's Christmas present, which she was shrinking and putting in her pocket while she waited for Snape outside. She wasn't looking where she was going, as she accidently collided with a very recognisable Ron Weasley.

When they both got their feet, things were more than awkward. Hermione started with pleasantries, trying to break the ice. However Ron was having non of it, he got straight to the point asking if she was still looking after 'the greasy git'. When she said not anymore, his face lightened up a fraction. Although it was short lived, because just as Ron stopped frowning, Severus swiftly exited the shop and headed towards Hermione and gently held her hand. To say Ron was angry was infact an understatement. The words he then shot at Hermione cut at her like a knife, and proceeded to shout abuse at her. He stopped immediately when he saw anger filling Snapes face and a hand going to his wand, Ron knew it was time to leave and quickly apperated away.

Hermione knew at that point that Ronald Weasley had wasted his second chance.

The Burrow.

Later that evening Ron had taken a walk to get away from the house. His run in with Hermione put him in the most foulest moods.

Ron had just sat down on a bench when he heard the distinct sound of a twig snapping.

"Whoes there!" Ron snarled, pointing his wand at a bush.

Seconds later a tall slender man stood infront of him. His face was covered by a hood. Suddenly this mystery man spoke...

"I believe Mr Weasley, for the first time in our lives we have something in common, and I wish to make a proposition."

Before Ron could even reply, the hooded man pulled down his hood.

Ron's eyes widened, as he saw the blond hair fall passed the man's shoulders.

"Malfoy." Ron breathed, "Yes Weasley well done... I am not here for a casual chit chat. Iike I said... I have a proposition. For. You."

Ron was confused why Lucius Malfoy would make all this effort to talk to him. He was still a wanted death eater after all, however Ronald was Intruiged.

"You have five minutes, Malfoy."

"I have heard rumours, amongst friends, that your mudblood chum Granger is caring for the waste of space traitor, that is Severus Snape."

Ron sneered, "Your friends are right. She is."

"And are you happy about It?"

"NO!" Ron spat.

"Ah, I thought as much."

Ron became grumpy again "I hate him... I don't know what she sees in him."

Malfoy gasped in shock horror, "Tis a pity... I always thought you and miss Granger were quite suited... If only there was a way to get him out the picture?"

"Is there?" Ron's curiosity got the better of him.

"Yes. That is where your help comes in...Weasley. I need to know where Granger lives."

"Why?"

"So I can take the traitor off your hands, leaving the girl... All. For. You."

Malfoy extended his hand.

"So, do we have a deal?"

Ron looked at him, he knew if he gave him her address, she could get hurt. But Ron would do anything to get that greasy git off HIS Hermione, no matter the cost.

Ron reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You've got yourself a deal."


	12. Chapter 12: A Christmas to remember

(Sorry for the delay, I have had a smidge bit of writers block, and I have been reading other ficts too haha. Right, things are taking a turn now... not sure how many chapters I will write but soon I think I will be wrapping things up. Very happy with the positivity and love people are giving! please review! I love it!)

ok then

JK OWNS HP (that lucky lady)

CHAPTER 12: A Christmas to remember.

Hermione woke up early.

She could feel Severus breathing rhythmically next to her. It was almost hypnotic watching his chest rise up and down, almost mechanical really. It was funny to think of his breathing as mechanical, it reminded Hermione of the past. Where looking back at Snape then he could of easily passed as an unfeeling robot with no heart.

But now? Oh yes she had his heart alright, and he had hers.

Since Snape waking up in September for both of them it had been a whirlwind of emotions. However both of them now couldn't be any happier. Everyday Snape felt like he was in a dream, he still questioned if he deserved to be this happy. Although he felt like he had to remind himself of the words, Lily (of all people), had told him. That he was able to have another go at being alive, and another chance for love, which he now knew who that was.

Hermione Granger. His second chance, and he was willing to never let ANYTHING happen to that girl... Woman... Love of his second life.

She was his savour. Hermione had now made such an impact in his life. She raised him from the dead theoretically, and nursed him back to health, gave him a place to live, showed him love, and mostly...

A reason to live.

Hermione looked at him for one last second and sliped away from him in one swift movement. It was Christmas day and Hermione Granger had a surprise for Severus Snape, and wanted him to sleep for as long as possible.

Now Severus was fully recovered he still lived at Hermione's home, although she called it 'our home' now, and be honest Snape had no intentions of leaving, unless Hermione wanted him to.

When they felt that their relationship was utterly solid, Hermione, once again, made changes to the house. The basement was now half a Library and half potions lab. This made Severus happy, and it also made Hermione very happy.

They still spent most of their time there, in the two places they most loved. Hermione put two rather large sofas in the library section of the room, however she also transfigured a table there too. As they both loved enjoying their meals with a book and their own company.

So as Christmas came round the corner she knew she wanted to surprise Severus. Hermione put him off the scent early on in the month of december by saying she didnt want Christmas decorations. Hermione had lied. She LOVED the festive season, and she also discovered Severus was partial to a fraction of Christmas spirit.

Once she slipped away from him, she got into some muggle jeans and a tastefull Christmas jumper, and proceeded to the surprise.

Firstly she lightly scented the whole house with a light cinnamon fragrence.

In the library she had placed a beautiful christmas tree, and charmed it so that the needles wouldn't fall off.

Burgundy, gold, silver, and deep dark green were the choice colours of the rooms decorations.

Once that was done she placed her gifts user the tree for Severus.

She was almost done.

She looked at the table, flicked her wand and two plates appeared, both with hot toast with scrambled egg and smoked salmon which filled the room with the pleasant aromas.

"Time to wake Severus." She breathed, and with a flick of her wand she was staring at the man who was sitting up in bed reading a book, typical!

"Good morning, I was just about to wake you."

Snape smiled his best smile at her.

"Well no need. As you can see, I am up." He looked at her breifly as she was blushing away. With one swift move he was out of bed and flicked his wand.

There he stood, fully dressed in a white cloth shirt with a worn black waist coat and black trousers. But what shocked her was that he was also wearing a Santa's hat, which made Hermione giggle.

" I like the hat." She said warmly, as Severus glided towards the witch, before gently wrapping his arms around her and simple said "Merry Christmas Hermione."

Before Hermione could reply Snape placed a soft warm kiss against her lips, her heart could burst.

She pulled back excitingly. "Right! Downstairs... I have a Surprise!"

"Hmmm, I like surprises." He whispered into her hair.

There was a quick crack and they were both standing in the library/ lab.

It took Severus a few seconds to take in the veiw, however when he did, he locked eyes with Hermione. She could see his eyes had filled with happy tears.

The morning was perfect, they are, they exchanged presents and enjoyed their company!

Later on in the early evening Hermione and Snape where in the library playing chess, stomachs both full and absolutely content with how perfect the day had gone.

That was until there was a knock on the front door.

Hermione looked at Severus perplexed and frowned, "Hmm. I wasn't expecting anyone."

She paused and had a thought "It could be Harry and Ginny, although they had sent us a card but they could have maybe wanted to wish us a merry Christmas in person?"

And with a quick kiss on the cheek to Severus she was running up the stairs. As she had shut the door to the basement a growing sense of danger filled the pit of Hermione's stomach as the approached the front door, she felt like something wasn't right. Maybe it was Ron? She didnt want Severus hear her arguing, so for a good measure she placed a silencing charm around the basement door.

Just as she turned the handle to open the door she took a deep breath in and opened the door.

Just as it opened she was greeted by a bolt of red hitting her in the chest sending her flying backwards, lying awkwardly in her hallway.

After the shock had died a little she raised her head, to see Lucius Malfoy standing by her feet, with a deathly grin on his lips.

"Well if it isn't the filthy slut of a mudblood Hermione Granger..."

He looked around the room, "Nice place... for a muggle I guess." Malfoy sneered. Her eyes locked with him. "What do you want?" She breathed.

"Where is he miss Granger?" His tone was dangerously calm.

"Who?" Hermione challenged. "Oh I think you know who I mean, I will not ask again." Hermione laid there frozen still, she didn't want to breathe or move a muscle. Anger seethed in Malfoys words when he spoke, "Consider this as warning Granger. However as it is a festive day, I shall leave you with a couple of gifts." His eyes glared anger and power as he shot the first spell.

"CRUCIO!"

Hermione's blood screamed at her filling her with pain as she writhed about on the floor. Lucius finally stepped back dropping a note on the floor before hitting her with one last spell.

"SECTUMSEMPRA"

Hermione knew that spell, and knew who made it, however couldn't think about that for too long, as she suddenly felt the blood drain from the gashes that had appeared on her body. She had the verge to close her eyes, for she felt completely numb with pain.

All of a sudden she could hear Severus pad up the stairs, he was saying something as he approached the closed door. "How long do you need to keep her Potter, we have a game of..." He froze.

Quickly Severus sank to Hermione side, tears drowning his face.

"Please don't be dead Hermione."

He whispered. Pain absorbing him as he clutched her blood soaked body, fumbling for a pulse.

"PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME."

"I love you Hermione Granger, please don't die on me."


	13. Chapter 13: The note

( sorry for the wait, this is a short chapter, Im stil not sure how long we have left of the story haha!

So im hoing on holiday this week where there is NO signal, so there will be no stuff for a week. However that doesn't mean im not going to carry on writing this week, so hopfully it might be finished by the end of my holiday... MAYBE.

Thank You for the reveiws critical and nice, it helps me become better, keep them coming. Even though I have said before, this is my first fict.

I will point out one thing someone said in a review, that my writing is everywhere at some points. yes. It is, I will admit, and a bit waffly at times. However im not used to writing long stories and I have difficulties remaining focused on one project, and honestly Im surpised im still on this story hahaha and for that im proud.

Maybe the next one will be better? Though I do have a little something I wrote as a joke gift for a mates birthday, which I might upload... Not sure, its deffo not fluffy, its short and very VERY M rated.

Right, sorry for the waffle!)

JK OWNS HP

CHAPTER 13: The Note

Severus sat in the corner of the bedroom, eyes fixed on the note that was crumpled up in his hands.

New Years Eve, it read.

He knew who the handwriting had belonged to.

His writing was as grand as his persona. Severus was aware as soon as he saw the note, that was crumpled up next to Hermione's bleeding body, that this was a message for him.

Tears started to splash on the paper once again, making the ink bleed creating a mess on the piece of parchment that he was clutching.

"Hermione..." Severus thought out loud, looking at her frail, injured body on their bed.

"I, I..."

Even trying to think out loud, words could not come out of Severus's mouth. Multiple thoughts were colliding around his head making thinking incredibly difficult for him.

So he sat back, took a breath and began using his occlumency to calm his mind.

Back in the past Severus was able to control his emotions and feelings with ease. He did this by putting a mask on, so that no one was able to break past the stone cold wall he put up to protect himself and his true emotions.

Severus closed his eyes, and began delving into the depths of his mind.

He used imagery to control his thoughts and feelings.

What he chose was a body of water, still and calm, and as large as the eye can see. In the middle of this body of water, was a small patch of land, with a chest. That USUALLY was chained up, oh but not this time.

His quiet little mind paradise that he had created was out of control. The water spattered about carelessly representing his hurt and tears. But what really concerned him was that the chest was open, and black smoke was angrily emerging at a frightful speed polpoluting the area.

He breathed in and out once gain

 _I need control._

 _I need control, not just for me, but for Hermione. She needs me more than ever._

 _Breathe..._

 _It was careless of me to let her go on her own._

 _Breathe..._

 _He's taunting me, I am aware of that. Using my own spell on her was foolish!_

 _Lucius Malfoy is no fool._

 _He knew I could heal her from that, but the crutiatus curse?_

 _She is no play toy for him._

 _When he comes back I'm going to kill him._

 _Oh but I can not give him the gift of a_ _painless death... I will make that man pay. I will make him suffer..._

He paused.

There was a noise downstairs...

It was the floo.

Someone was in the house.

"That BASTARD..." He growled under his breath, as he got up to investigate. Severus shot one more look at the frail Hermione on the bed, "I will be back..." He whispered.

Then proceeded in the true Snape style stride he had perfected at Hogwarts.

As he reached the living room, where the floo point resided, he heard the distinct sound of a person...Or persons, wiping soot off themselves.

He could hear a faint mumbling.

Or was it whimpering?

Severus took in a deep breath and readied himself, wand clutched tightly in his hand.

He swooped in with rage in his eyes, ready to kill, or seriously mame...

However as he did that he was taken back to find 3 sets of eyes staring back at him.

Severus's face went blank.

But he looked thoroughly at the faces. Two of them looking as worried as he was feeling inside, and the other? Well, was cowering next to the other two and blubbering like a child.

"Potter... Miss Weasley..." Putting his teacher face on as he bowed his head slightly in acknowledgement. He heard a slight whimper, as his snapped to look at the source of the sound. When the words came out they could feel the venom being spat at them "You have one minute to explain why you are here, and why you have bought HIM!"

Another inhalation of breath followed loudly as the four of them stood in the living room, waiting for an awnser.

"I do not have all day...There are serious matters I must attend to..." Snape was holding back his emotion.

Ginny pulled a small sympathetic smile, before fiercely grabbing hold of her brothers collar. Suddenly Harry spoke up, Snape could see Harry was visibly upset.

"It's not me or Ginny who need to do the explaining..."

Ginny butted in, anger in her eyes and in her words.

"You see professor, My brother has royally fucked up... And is here to pay the price."


	14. Chapter 14: Consequences

(Hello, sorry for the delay, heres the next chapter. btw the holiday was good! Also I still have the problem with my story saying its completed, I have tried to sort it but it wont let me change it. However we are getting near the end now... but don't worry this will not be the end from me, I have more plans for other stories. so please review I love hearing your positive comments.)

JK OWNS H.P

CHAPTER 14: consequences

"YOU STUPID BOY!!"

Snape attempted to fly at him, his hands thrust forward ready to strangle him until his head popped off.

Ron flinched at the sight of Snape trying to kill him, but was incredibly relieved at the two sets of hands holding Snape down.

"Please Snape! He's not worth it!" Ginny pleaded. "You could have got her killed!" Snape furiously spat at Ron, who was now cowering in the corner of the living room.

Ron looked at him, but unable to speak.

There was a flick of Snapes wand and Ron was suddenly frozen stiff unable to move.

His gaze fell upon Harry and Ginny. "A word upstairs... Now."

With a swish, Snape was making his way upstairs. He was trying to figure out a plan.

His thoughts were distracted by the sound of the other two following behind him.

As he reached the room he shared with Hermione he stood facing the door. Before he spoke, he could find himself struggle for words, unaware that when he finally spoke more emotion slipped out than intended.

"New year's eve the note said... The same note I found next to Hermione's body..." The words hurt as he spoke, slowly turning to look at the other two. However not quite meeting their eyes. "We had the most enjoyable day, together... There was a knock on the door. We, thought it was the both of you, here to wish us a seasons greetings... After 10 minutes I began to worry, as I could hear no talking. So I went to check if everything was ok..." He tried to swallow, and to keep composure as he attempted to explain the hardest part for him. Severus could feel his heart ache. "He used my spell... MY OWN CURSE!" He yelled, pain spilling out of him. "...On her. The woman I love, my savour... I should of known! When word spread of my miraculous recovery...I should of known there would be some with grudges...I, I, should of known."

"Snape." Harry said, bringing Severus back to the present. "It's not your fault... May we see Hermione?"

He sighed, placing his hand on the door. "She will be asleep, but as long as you are quiet, I can see no reason why you can't... She was hit with the crutiatus curse, its known for damaging nerve endings..."

He pushed the door open, and lying on the bed looking rather small and frail was Hermione. Ginny let out a small cry and huddled into Harry. This gesture made Severus feel rather hollow, as he usually had Hermione to hold, either when she was having a bad day, or when Severus's night terrors hit.

But now? It was like the tables had turned, and honestly Severus felt empty without her by his side.

"Snape?" Harry said in a low voice.

He looked up. "We want to help."

Snape froze as he looked in to 'Lily's' eyes, my gosh he had her caring side for his loved ones too. "My brother has made a selfish mistake, putting Hermione's life at risk... It's the LEAST we can do."

Snape stood there silent, would he let two 19 year olds help him with Malfoy? Of course they all want Hermione to be safe.

Severus shook his head as he realised that Harry was standing right in front of him.

"Look, Malfoy wants you right?" Snape nodded, "He deserves to be punished for what he did to Hermione, and all WE want is for Hermione to be safe and happy?" He nodded again. "Where are you going with this Potter?"

"Snape, listen! We know that Hermione is head over heels in love with you. And if it is you that makes her feel this way... Then we CAN'T let Malfoy get you..."

"Potter..." He spoke frankly, "I appreciate the offer, but it's ME he wants. Not you. This isn't your fight I'm afraid. I must be the one to...'dispose' of him so to speak."

"NO! Snape! That is why you need our help! If you kill him, you will go to Azkaban..." Harry's voice went from slightly rised to a warningly low voice. "Hermione NEEDS you, imagine how heart broken she will be! It's Malfoy who needs to be in Azkaban... Not you."

Severus looked at the boy. He was right, and as the muggle saying goes two wrongs do not make a right.

He sighed, "So we need a plan then."

All three of them discussed and plotted for 2 days time.

"Ok, so... we lure him to your basement. Where you will set anti apparation wards and will be waiting for him... So what then? How do we know when to send in the aurors?"

"You won't miss Weasley. You will be with Hermione, you will be responsible of looking after her. However potter, you will wait approximately five minutes before you inform the ministry."

She shot Snape a questioning look at both of them, before agreeing.

They spent a few more minutes going over finer details, when suddenly all three heard a weak, pain filled voice speak from the bed.

"Severus?"

He moved as quick as a flash next to Hermione's side. He gently placed one of his hands on hers and other stroked her face. "Shh, I'm here Hermione... it's Ok"

She turned to look at Snape, her whiskey coloured eyes looking deep into his ebony eyes. He could see a flicker of confusion flash across her face, as she turned to see Ginny and Harry also standing by her bed.

"I, I, Harry? Ginny? What are you doing here?" Hermione tried to sit up, however gave up on that idea as moving sent a wave of nausea over her body.

"Ssh, Hermione, please don't try to move. It will make you feel worse." Severus said as he could see her discomfort.

Ginny sat down on the bed next to Hermione. "It's nice to see you awake." She smiled weakly, "We found out what happened. Ron told..."

A rush of panic filled Hermione's face. "Ron's here?" She quickly turned back to Severus for comfort. His hands swiftly wrapped around hers.

Ginny spoke again, half talking to herself, "He's a selfish bastard... He's downstairs. He knew something wasn't right and guilt got the better of him. Until he eventually told me and Harry what he did..."

"Wha-what did he do?"

Ginny froze... She looked at the other two before she started speaking again. "Do you remember who attacked You?"

"Yes... But I don't understand how he knew where I... Wait..."

"What he told us was, after bumping into you on Christmas eve... He was angry about, well you know, you and Snape. When he got back home, he was in such a foul mood, and sulked off... And that's when..." Ginny choked tears welled up in her eyes. Harry continued, "That's when Lucius approached. They made a deal, if he gave him your location, Malfoy would take Snape away from here leaving you all for Ron."

Hermione looked at Harry with betrayal in her eyes.

She was hurt.

In all her life, Hermione would never think that Ron would sink THAT low. Why would he do that? She knew he didn't like Severus but enough to get him killed? It wasn't like Ron.

"Did you say he was downstairs?"

Snape looked at Hermione, whoes eyes were drowning in tears. "Yes, he is... However I froze him, but if you would like to talk to him you can, not that he deserves to." Snape said softly before kissing the top of her head. Hermione started to shake her head, tears rolling out one after another. "No... I, I, I can't" she whimpered burying her head into Severus's chest.

"It's ok Hermione, we understand...I think we will be making a move." Harry said making his way to the door, holding it for Ginny. "We will see you both early morning new years eve." Snape looked at them and lightly bowing his head.

As Ginny and Harry made their way downstairs to the living room, where they flooed from and where Ron was left, Snape and Hermione could hear raised voices...

"PLEASE! LET ME SEE HERMIONE!"

"TELL HER I'M SORRY!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"HERMIONE!"

Silence.

They'ed left.


	15. Chapter 15: New year's eve

(so! this is the start of the end my friend's! Thank you so much for the positivity and the constructive criticism, as you guys know this is my first fict and I have had so much fun!)

Jk owns harry potter.

CHAPTER 15: New year's eve

"Gone? What do you mean he's Gone?" Hermione spoke weakly as she clutched her warm cup of tea to her chest.

It was early in the morning, about 6am if anyone had to hazard a guess. Ginny was sat next to Hermione on the bed while Harry was sat on a chair next to Hermione.

Severus looked at Hermione tentively as he leaned against the door frame also holding a mug of steaming coffee.

"He's nowhere to be seen... Perhaps maybe it's for the best?"

"Hmm maybe... Honestly Ginny, I still don't know if I can find it in my heart to forgive yet. He...wanted Sev-Severus dead...just because he was jealous."

One singular tear rolled from Hermione's eye and dropped gracefully into her tea.

Severus could feel his heart ache, she must really love him. To be brought to tears at the thought of loosing him again. That tiny little reaction ment the world to Severus, in that little reaction he made up his mind that this should be the woman he would marry.

In a swift movement Severus was ushering Harry off his seat so he could be closer to Hermione.

Arms laced around her, holding her as his long nose was burried into her luscious brown locks, breathing her in and planting a kiss on her head. "And Lucius will be stopped..." he murmured, attempting to be comforting. However it had the opposite effect on Hermione, as she started to sob, really watering down her tea.

"Please don't face him... I really don't want to loose you."

"And you won't, I won't let that happen." Snape was now holding Hermione's face with both hands, and gently using his thumb to wipe away her tears.

The hours ticked past, one hour after another anxiously waiting. This was not how the couple's had planned spending their new years eve.

By the evening, everyone was in the position they had planned to be. Harry was on lookout, Snape was in the basement and Ginny and Hermione where sat in her bedroom. Snape had been extra cautious with Hermione, making sure her room was heavily charmed and warded. However unbeknown to Hermione, Severus had also placed a silencing charm around the room. If something did go wrong she wouldn't be able to hear his screams.

Severus stood in the basement, the room that had changed his life. Just being present in that room filled him with love, everything in the room made him feel warm and bought him strength and hope. Not that he needed it, he had recovered quickly in 3 months and his magic was just as powerful, if not more powerful than it had been before.

He stood there ready, waiting for the signal. Snape was finding it hard to focus, all he wanted to do was be with Hermione. After everything was done, he would be.

The night was fully upon them now and quickly ticking down the minutes to the new year. Lucius really enjoyed teasing his prey.

Snape breathed in a sharp cutting breath, as a silvery, liquid like stag trotted into the room.

It was time.

Lucius stood at the threshold of the property of Hermione Granger. He strided effortlessly towards the front door, feeling his long blonde locks being caught in the wind he created with his speed. With a flick of his wand the front door was flung open, and to his surprise, he was greeted by a sleek silvery panther. The panther raised its jowels and let out a growl. "Downstairs... Now" The panther turned it's head and padded away.

The door opened. Severus stood in the middle of the room, his face like a stone wall, expressionless.

"Ah Severus, thank you for responding to my little gift I left you... I couldn't help but notice that your patronus has changed, she must of really left an effect on you. Shame however...That she's a mudbl..."

"DON'T. YOU. DARE." Severus snarled. The two gentlemen started to circle one another as if they were two wolf's fighting for dominance, wands pointed at the other.

"As you know..." Lucius started through gritted teeth, his calm faćade beginning to fail him.

"It was never HER that I wanted... It was you, yes but already knew that didn't You? Did you really think you could get away with it Severus? Did you really think that once the war ended that you could just parade yourself showing off the fact that you were pardoned from all crimes?... Even though you are a MURDEROUS TRAITOR?! YOU WERE ONE OF US! YOU WERE MY SWORN BROTHER!"

Curses started to fly in every direction. Severus was deflecting them with ease, however Malfoy picked up his speed. Severus was being attacked with multiple spells at a time. With all his attention on the the other wizard, relentlessly throwing spells at him, Severus was suddenly caught off guard for a brief second as he accidentally bumped into a table, just as a spell hit him in the chest, and was flying across the room. Before he could even recover Lucius flicked his wand and a deep gash appeared over Severus's stomach, his white shirt quickly quickly turning red. Lucius stopped. "I never thought the great spy Severus Snape to be weak. I guess I was wrong... And Now?... You will die."

He pulled a slimy smile full of anger. His wand was raised, pointing directly at Snapes heart.

Snape closed his eyes and thought of Hermione.

"AVDA-KA..."

"STUPIFY!"

Lucius Malfoy flew across the room.

Harry raced down the stairs followed by four Aurors, including Kingsley Shacklebolt, the now Minister of Magic.

"Snape!" Harry yelled. "Are you Ok?"

"Not right now Potter..." Snape weakly responded as he wordlessly summoned a small jar, that he quickly opened. "But I will be..." He quickly ripped his shirt open to reveal the wound, which he rubbed generous amounts of the jelly like substance all over the bloody gash. Within moments the wound was healed leaving the faintest of pink lines, to join his collection of scars on his body.

He sat up to briefly witness Lucius Malfoy being escorted out of the building. "We did did It!" Harry beamed at him. "And just in time for new years too!"

Shit, Severus thought. "How long do we have left?"

Harry quickly looked at his watch, "three mi..."

Before Harry could finish his sentence Snape was running through the house. When Severus placed his hand on the door knob to the bedroom, he quickly found himself being flung onto the floor. The wards. A wand was flicked and the charms and wards trickled and disappeared. The door swug open.

There she was, deep in conversation with Ginny.

Before Hermione could continue Snape had wrapped his arms around her. "Severus!" Her eyes beamed joy at him, although drowning in tears.

Harry cleared his throat, flicked his wand and a countdown appeared.

But Snape, this time, didn't care...

"Thank you Potter for you assistance, and yours too Miss Weasley... But you may leave now, happy New year, and get out..."

Both Ginny and Harry shocked, looked at each other, quickly with a 'POP' they were gone.

Snape looked at Hermione. They both had tears in their eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	16. Next Christmas

(So theres only one chapter left, I hope you guys have enjoyed this as much as I have! Thank you for being patient on my first ever fict. I know I still have a lot to learn, especially my spelling hahah)

jk own H.P

NEXT CHRISTMAS

Hermione woke up on Christmas day being attacked by kisses. Her eyes fluttered open and felt a rush of warmth and love overwhelm her as she stared into Severus's eyes.

Severus sighed and pressed one more kiss on to Hermione's lips, although this kiss lingered longer than the others had.

He knew that this Christmas would have to be special. The pair of them had gone through so much, and he knew that Christmas was now shadowed by the hurt Lucius had inflicted on them. Severus didn't want that.

He had a plan.

Severus glided away from Hermione, and summoned his clothes on.

However this was not regular Severus Snape attire. This outfit was very out of the ordinary for him. Although wearing it made him smile, because it was doing it's job, making Hermione laugh.

A smirk emerged on his thin lips as he spun around.

There he stood, wearing a black buttoned up shirt with snowmen plastered all around and on top was a knitted green jumper that on the front with silver stitch work, said Ho Ho Ho. However his jeans were black, but it was still un-Snape-like to wear jeans.

But to top it all off he wore knitted brown hat that somewhat resembled a Christmas pudding.

Hermione, grinning like a Cheshire cat, gracefully flicked her wand to reveal her attire, which was her normal jeans and a knitted jumper she acquired from Mrs weasley 3 years ago, to her surprise it still fit.

She rushed over to Severus and planted a kiss on his cheek "You look so adorable." She grinned.

"Well I was aiming for festive, but I shall allow adorable... Come on lets go downstairs."

With one swift move Hermione was off her feet and cradled in Severus's arms.

"Would you like to exchange gifts?"

"Hmm?" Hermione was curled up next to Severus with a blanket around them both to keep toasty.

Severus shifted his body so he was completely facing Hermione, holding his hands out.

Hermione quickly grabbed her wand, and moments later a little parcel was in her hands too. They swapped.

"Can you open mine first?" Hermione purred at him. Severus complied. His long fingers pulled at the silver wrapping, revealing a brown leather watch, the face was a beautiful silver. When he looked at it he could see all the mechanics and cogs working inside. Snape traced the outside of the face of the watch as he noticed that a little snake was charmed to slowly slither around. He touched face and felt a warm tingling feeling, filled with love.

"It's charmed, whenever you touch it, it should bring you comfort." She stopped as she blushed, "I'm sorry... it's rubbish."

"Hermione... it's perfect, don't you say such a thing."

Subtlely Severus took back his gift to Hermione and gently put it back in his pocket, hoping she wouldn't realise, as he wrapped his arms around her and let her head rest against his chest, feeling his heart beat. "Hermione... words couldn't express how happy I am right now."

He pulled back from her and his face had changed, was he nervous?

"Ok... your turn."

Severus cleared his throat and stood up from the sofa, he quickly knelt to the floor on one knee.

"I never expected myself to ever be in this situation... Hermione over a year ago when I was asleep, I was ready to die, I had nothing to live for...But then in that darkness all I could hear were two voices, yours and Lily's...She made me realise that I did have something to live for... You. Hermione Granger, you have saved my life and taught me how to love again... Would you make me the happiest man alive?" His face was wet from his own tears as he fumbled into his pocket and opened the little box that he originally gave Hermione. "Will you Marry me?"

Hermione burst into tears as she leapt off the sofa into Severus's arms. "Yes." She muttered sweetly into his ear. "I will Marry you Severus." She hugged him tighter.

This was cirtainly a Christmas to remember.


	17. 13 Years Later

(GOSH, so here we are... the end! first of all I just want to say thanks for all the support for this story. I have had so much fun! The complete promblem is now resolved as this story is now... Fin.

please keep reveiwing I love seeing what you all think. I really hope you enjoy this last section!)

(Don't worry this isnt the last from me... im currently working on a new story that I am co-writing with one of my best mates so... keep an eye out.)

update* Ironically NOW its saying my story is Incomplete... HOW IRONIC!

13 YEARS LATER

Hermione Snape and Severus Snape stood like any proud parent outside the Hogwarts express on platform 9 and 3 quarters.

The four of them huddled together as Severus and Hermione sorted out the two boys making sure they looked smart.

"Dad? What if I am not in Slytherin like you and Silus? I'm sorry mum, I don't think I'm suited for Gryffindor... But I really don't know, I'm nervous... I don't want to let you both down."

Severus frowned and sank down to the same level as his son, as Hermione puts a gentle hand on his shoulder and smiles sweetly. Severus looked into his sons similar eyes.

"Gideon Snape, there is no possible chance that you will let either me or your Mother down. It really doesn't matter what house you are in..." Hermione interjected, "Yes sweetheart, just look at me and your dad, we were in houses that are 'supposed' to hate each other..."

"Yeah it doesn't matter Gid, you will still be my baby brother... and even if if you are in Hufflepuff, I will still look out for you mate."

The older brother Put his arm over his brothers shoulders.

Silus was slightly taller than his brother even though he was a year older, he very much took after his dad in most ways, except that his black raven hair was slightly wavy.

Gideon, however looked alot more like his mum, although his hair was a dark brown and hung down like his dad's hair. Although they both looked slightly different from one another, they both had intelligent brains and a thirst for knowledge like both their parents. However Gideon, as much as he didn't like it, had more of the Gryffindor confidence than he knew. Compared to his brother, who very much reminded Snape of his younger self. But they were both good kids.

Just as the Snapes were saying their goodbyes, a commotion started. Only a few yards from them.

"SAGE WEASLEY! GET BACK HERE"

All of a sudden this small red headed boy clumsily collided with Gideon. Causing both of their luggage cases to pop open and spread both boys clothes across the platform.

The Snapes rushed over to help their son. A young looking red haired boy stood next to Gideon looking very guilty and offered his hand to him. "Gee, I'm really sorry. My dad always said I was clumsy... Sorry manners. My name is Sage, Sage Weasley."

Gideon beamed and took Sage's hand, "No worries, it's ok. My name is Gideon Snape. Nice to meet you... Would you like to sit with me on the train?"

"Yeah sure!"

The two boys made their way on to the train, followed by Silas.

Hermione frowned with confusion, "Sage? I didn't think that was on of Gin..."

"Mione?..."

Hermione turned around. Standing only a foot away was, a lot older looking, Ron Weasley. His hair was still a mess however no he had a well kept beard, and his hair now had one streak of silver running through.

He seemed to look a lot calmer.

"Er, I see you have met my son, Sage... I know I didn't get to patch things up all those years ago, It was the biggest mistake I have ever made, and I have some important things that I need to say to you... both... Are you both free to have a chat?"

Hermione looked at her husband whoes eyebrows were almost rairaised just as high as Hermione's.

She grabbed Severus's hand.

Took a deep breath.

Looked at Ron.

And smiled.

"Yes... Yes Ron we do have time to talk."

THE END.


	18. Ron

(Here is one last little bit just incase you wanted to know about Mr Weasley... unfortunately due to this issue I am having I may re-upload this story. Enjoy :) and Thanks )

RON

After his guilt made him admit his sins to his family and friends... Ron ran away.

He couldn't cope with the magnitude of shame that he had bought on himself.

He had betrayed everyone, and put his friends in danger over one selfish thought. And he knew it.

So he ran and ran and never looked back. He needed to start a new but had no clue on where to go.

For a few months Ron stayed in Romania with his brother Charlie a learnt to become a dragon rider, something that Ron actually excelled at.

Ron then travelled around Europe for 2 years breeding different dragons and caring for them.

He eventually settled down in a little wizarding town in Italy, where he fell in love with a beautiful Italian woman, and then had Sage...

However when Sage Weasley became 2 years old his mother became seriously ill and 3 months later she died.

As Sage grew up Ron had a great deal of time to think... About how he was going to raise his child? Will his family ever accept him again? And mostly how he was going to finally talk to Hermione.

Only until sage was 11 he finally moved back to the English wizarding comunity. He eventually started building bridges with his parents, but he cirtainly found it difficult when he finally started to talk to Ginny and Harry. Well of course meeting Sage was a shock to them too.

Ron was exceptionally pleased when all of a sudden Sage recived his Hogwarts letter. He then finally made the decision on staying once again. Ron also had plans that after saying goodbye to Sage, that he would go to wherever Hermione and Snape resided and appologise.

Although this plan, like many things in his life, did not go accordingly. When they arrived at platform nine and three quarters Sage was so excited he shot off... And who did he bump into? Well he wasn't sure... until he saw the child's parents.

Ron knew he had to swallow his pride and take the plunge.

After an awkward talk at the leaky cauldron, they left as mutual aquatences and even shook Snapes hand...

At that moment in life Ron knew that he had now grown up.


End file.
